Master Kundo
Kundo is Rook's former teacher and a villain who first appeared in Rook Tales. History Kundo first appeared in Rook Tales, when Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Da that he and his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Shar with him but Da stood in his way, while they took off. He injured Da and jumped onto the starship just in time and sat tight in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After landing, Kundo went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Shar and Young One back to Revonnah. There, he encountered his old pupil, Rook Blonko who he was ashamed of. Rook and Ben tried to fight, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to break Rook's Proto-Tool into pieces. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood but was temporarily distracted by the technology that surrounded him. Kundo later ambushed Rook in Undertown who was searching for him. They started to fight but they didn't seem to weaken each other. Suddenly, Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter, but she was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was shattered and he fainted. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which was going to take a detour for a generous supply of Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, at the Plumber HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him and caught up with him. He fought Ben, who used Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated him and all of his transformations with ease. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned since. Rook uses the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter who, by the recoil gets launched onto a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, and before he could be saved by Rook, the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears. Rook believed he couldn't have survived. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kundo's life was saved by the Medic, who gave him a cybernetic augmentation. The Medic handed him a mirror only to be smashed by him upon seeing what he had become. In The Final Countdown, he infiltrated the HQ during the graveyard shift. He knocked out and tied up Bryk andMorty the two strongest Plumbers currently at the base. He used his new cybernetic enchantments to take control of the base and locked everybody in it and prevented Ben and the others from getting in. Rook contacted him and asked him to relinquish control of the base and leave, but Kundo told him that after he defeated the Plumbers he would take him and Rook Shar back to Revonnah. Jerry, Blukic and Driba severed his connection of the base but he quickly regained control, that incident gave Rook and Fistina the chance to break into the control room. Rook was shocked to see his former teacher in his current state, to which Kundo blamed Rook for. He was able to subdue Rook, but was knocked down by Fistina and ripped out his wires once again freeing the base from Kundo's control. Kundo laughed as he told them that they only accelerated his plans, because he infected the base with a computer virus that would cause it to Self-destruct and transmit the virus to every Plumber base in the galaxy, thus destroying the entire organization. After a hard battle, Rook finally defeated Kundo and tied him up. Ben got into the base and turned into Upgrade to stop the broadcast, but couldn't get the base to launch because one of the winches was broken. As Kundo gloated that at least Earth would be 'purged', Fistina knocked him out. Robucket fixed the winch by sacrificing his body and the base was successfully launched into orbit with the power core safely ejected into space before it exploded. Kundo vowed it was not over and the universe would not let the Plumbers corrupt it forever as he was being taken to a mental institute. Training According to him in the Ancient times the Ravonnah Kai Masters would break rocks with there bare hands. Training Episodes #Rook Tales Techniques #Stone Cutter Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Technopath Category:Cyborgs Category:Revonnahgander Category:Ben 10s Rogue Gallery Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Geokinesis Category:Teachers Category:Ranks Category:Male Category:Martial Artist